


Upcoming Piece (WIP!); Chapter 1: Awakening.

by ThrownPebble117



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Fantasy Violence, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrownPebble117/pseuds/ThrownPebble117
Summary: This is a small introduction of a project I plan on making for the next few months. My heart lies with MOTHER, or Earthbound Beginnings, Mother 1, Earthbound Zero; Whatever you call it! This is a HUGE celebration of the game, and I will be writing the entirety of it in my narrative. This is a huge deal for me, and depending on my productivity, I will write more and add the finalized chapter. It's pretty long, so I will only post a small portion of it. Comments are appreciated.





	Upcoming Piece (WIP!); Chapter 1: Awakening.

**Author's Note:**

> Some curse words and fighting supernatural phenomenon included!

Inside the room was littered with posters of famous musical artists, all belonging to rock bands. Baseball cards were scattered on the floor, accompanied with clothes of all brands and colors. The windows were shut to avoid another noise complaint, their reflections of the trees outside making the room look more lively.

The boy, Ninten, was tapping his small desk, bound up against the wall. He had his boombox propped next to him, his feet lazily positioned on the surface. Through loud humming and banging his fist upon the desk, the boy sprung up and snatched his heavy guitar.

A silly sight, Ninten strummed along to the song, his smile odd coming from a punkish boy.

He was young, though he didn't want to act like it. He was slim, but fit. A slender chin paired with baby face, with rosy cheeks and a pointy nose. Yeah, that seemed about right. The boy also had long, jet black hair, which was messy and unkempt from the baseball cap he was wearing. Underneath of the hairball was a pair of round, dark eyes. Both eyes were brown, shiny and full of energy. But upon closer inspection, the left seemed... foggy. Was it green...?

The jam session was going on for several minutes now, Ninten swaying freely and singing to the song. He had just missed the edge of his chair and fell back into his bed, just as the last note had ended. Now out of breath, the boy sat on his covers, and in an instant shot his arms up in a victorious motion.

"WOOOOOOO!" The boy exclaimed, smiling. "Knocked that one out of the park, heh." He snorted, cringing at his own remark. The guitar slid down into the crevice between the bed and the desk.

Ninten laughed a bit, but quickly stopped after catching a whiff of lunch from downstairs. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, not up until now. He got up from his bed, reaching for his door in one swift movement.

Something stopped him though.

The boombox, which had it's cassette stopped from the previous song, was mysteriously hissing. Ninten, who was halfway through the door way, slowly crept back in. He eyed the boombox, squinting. At first, he examined the object, front and back to see if there was anything wrong. The exterior seemed fine, the buttons intact and the cassette holder snapping like it should. After seeing nothing supposedly wrong with the thing, the boy abruptly smacked it out of frustration.

"Oh c'mon! I can't have Dad getting me another one of these friggin' things." Ninten sounded defeated, dismayed by the boombox's pathetic functionality.

Ninten shook his head and sighed, staring at the hissing object. He scanned all of the details put into it, the bumps and dents it had from his own carelessness. He looked at it apathetically, not knowing what to feel. That was, until he noticed something about the cassette. It wasn't moving.

Confused, Ninten leaned over to open the holder. Further inspection revealed that the boombox wasn't the source of the hissing, but was in fact something else in the room.

The boy turned to face the rest of his room, which was now quiet and... strangely unwelcoming. Like a gust of wind, Ninten suddenly felt uneasy. He stood by his desk, scanning the room for any hint as to where this noise could be coming from.

Ninten thought to himself, 'What the hell is that? Did Mimmie leave her toys in my room again?'. Lost, the boy searched underneath his bed, looked through his drawers, and scoured his sports bag. But nothing could be linked to the hissing.

Retreating back to his desk, Ninten stood and scanned over his room, pondering. 'Maybe it's just a broken toy I can't seem to find. Whatever'. Ignorant and tired of the noise, Ninten turned to exit his room.

The first step that hit the floor, something else in his room made noise. The boy immediately snapped his head to face his room again, his baseball cap almost falling off from the turn. In the corner of his eye, it looked as if something had moved! Ninten's eyes were lowered, looking almost serious.

"Mimmie... Minnie... if you guys are pulling a prank on me, you're as GOOD as DEAD. Got it?!" He wiped his nose, getting aggitated.

But there wasn't a response. Ninten stomped his way to the middle of his room, his temper getting to him. He crossed his arms.

"Guys, I'm being serio-" He was cut short when his door was slammed shut. The boy sprung up, easily taken by surprise from the speed and the sheer amount of noise the door made. It was as loud as a gun shot!

Before Ninten could tell what was happening, something shot out at him.

Ninten's skinny body proved easy to miss, as he ducked underneath the swaying object. His cap was flung down to his floor and his neck swung down, and upward like a pendulum.

Like a shot of lightning, Ninten whipped himself back up, putting up his fists defensively. The entity that had missed him, which was now floating awkwardly was none other than his own lamp! Ninten's face went from serious, to straight up confused.

He mouthed "The hell?" to himself before the lamp tossed itself towards him again. He bounced quickly to his right, his agile movement was enough to get out of the lamps way. The motion the lamp moved was quick, but it was sloppy, too. Ninten quickly noticed this, and ducked over to his sports bag.

A fast movement, his arm dove itself inside the bag. He reached around, searching and eventually slapping objects like cards, trinkets, and his inhaler to grab his old bat. Gripping the handle, the boy hopped up on his feet and spun, taking a hard swing. With enough luck and good timing, the lamp placed itself right in the bats direction. The bat emitted a loud "CRACK, BOOM!", that sent the lamp flying. It clashed with the desk, sending multiple objects off the surface.

Ninten, who was smiling at his powerful swing, prematurely ended the grin as he watched his beloved boombox fall off the desktop. The lamp sat still, it's exterior cracked and broken. The bulb flickered off and on, and within a few moments, it stopped.

Ninten was just about to care for his boombox when he heard screams from the other rooms. It sounded like his sisters!

The boy's instincts kicked in, and he hurried over to his door, which was now wide open. The unwelcoming presence that had been housed inside Ninten's room seemed to have moved elsewhere.

Maybe that's where it went. To Mimmie and Minnie.

In seconds, Ninten found himself barging into Minnie's room, his bat in his hands with eyes shining with fury. Minnie's lamp, like Ninten's, was floating. It had Minnie helplessly cornered near her bed, it's menancing movement edged closer to her.

Minnie's eyes widened seeing her brother, but quickly narrowed into a deadly stare. "NINTEN! THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE STUPID PRANKS OF YOURS!"

Ninten seemed offended towards the assumption, his eyebrow twitching. He shook his head and marched towards the middle of the room, ignoring his sister.

"HEY! STUPID LAMP!" He called out. The lamp then stopped moving.

"Yeah... that's right. Why dontcha pick someone you're own size, huh?" Ninten cracked a devious smile.

The lamp spun like a table top, quickly facing and slowly moving over to him.

Ninten's smile stayed plastered over his face, right up until the lamp hovered over his face. He gripped his bat tightly, ready to strike.

In a haste, Ninten shuffled backwards, readying himself for another powerful swing. The lamp shot backwards, too! They both charged a mighty hit.

And both missed!

Ninten's bat found itself missing the target entirely, hitting nothing but air and the few dust particles it took with it. Ninten huffed out of frustration, quickly recovering and readying himself for another attack. The lamp, on the other hand, swayed wildly, almost crashing into the conjoining wall to Ninten's room. It had hovered aimlessly for a moment, scanning for Ninten.

Ninten saw the same pattern in this lamp from his. 'They're slow,' Ninten thought. 'Maybe this one will be just as dumb.' He did a small sidestep, switching arms to swing with. Taking a breath of air, Ninten hauled himself from his position towards the side of the lamp, his knee bending. A quick motion, he pulled his shoulders and arms with him, sending the middle of the bat towards the lamps surface. "CLAP!" A successful hit!

The lamp fell back, the exterior shattered and many pieces of it flew all over the room. To both Ninten's and Minnie's surprise, the lamp still hovered! It was certainly lower than before, but it floated with enough power. Ninten wiped his face, going into a crouch.

Repeating what he had just done moments before, the boy stepped to the side, two quick hops. With this, the lamp cut him off short and attacked from the front. With enough timing, Ninten ducked, his black hair shooting upwards as the lamp shifted past him. Before Ninten could get back up, however, the lamp was quick enough to turn and smack the boy lazily across the face.

Ninten swayed backward, his small body taken back by the attack. His face, where it had hit, was a complete shade of red. Even though the hit itself was slow and quite softer than anticipated, it still hurt! Ninten was fast to recover from it, his expression changing from a cocky smile to a cold piercing stare.

Shifting himself upward, the boy seemed to have grown an inch taller! He stuck out his shoulders and readied himself into a stance. This hustle deemed fit, as the lamp hurled itself into Ninten's direction. Without hesitation, Ninten swung and struck the lamp with a nice, clean blow. It crashed against the floor, sprawling into a hundred pieces.

Minnie watched as the remains of the lamp lay still. Her eyes glistened with excitement.

"WOW! THAT WAS... REALLY COOL!" She ran up to her brother to hug him, but stopped. "Wait. So... that... wasn't you pulling a prank?" Her eyebrow raised.

Ninten's serious undertone had whisped away. "Pft, no? I know I can prank people, but I have my limits, believe it or not!"

Minnie smiled and continued over to hug her brother. "Thanks then, Nin."

Ninten half-grinned, his pride quickly taking over. "Heh, yeah. All thanks to the Big Bad Bro!" A small snort escaped his nose.

"Yeah okay don't ruin the moment." Minnie blinked, frowning just a bit and pulling away. Her attention adjusted to the broken lamp, which lay behind her in a mess. The pieces found themselves scattering from the wall near her bed to the door leading outside the room.

For a few moments, the two siblings caught their breath, looking around the room to see if everything had calmed down.

"Is Mimmie okay?" Ninten's cracky voice broke the silence.

Minnie shrugged, flattening her face. "You should probably go check... I have to clean this up." The small girl leaned down, picking up a few individual pieces.

Ninten scrunched up his face, taking in another deep breath before making his way out of Minnie's room.

The hallway was unfamiliar for a moment, Ninten's mind still racing after his two previous quarrels with the lamps. The light was still on from earlier, before the attacks. Before the jam session. It was quiet, in contrast from the last 10 minutes or so. Ninten stared, cautiously turning around and creeping away from the room he had left a moment ago. Before anything, he snapped out of his dissociative state and faced the door closest to the stairs. Mimmie's room.

With a force rough enough to knock a grown man to the ground, Ninten burst into the room.

Mimmie was on the floor, holding an old hairbrush riddled with hairballs, just about the size of mice. She was flinging it defensively, beckoning off a baby doll. At first, Ninten stood still, confused at the sight. He cocked his head a bit, reading the situation until he realized, 'The doll! It's not a lamp this time!'. With a great leap, the young boy launched himself over to the ugly doll, which had itself position on top Mimmie's dresser.

"NINTEN! DID YOU MOVE THAT THING?" Mimmie's distressed voice squeaked, "IF YOU DID-" She paused as Ninten made his way towards it in a quiet manner.

"Mimmie... you might wanna back up." The boy's voice dove a level, sounding threatening. He gripped the old bat, which now had more than enough cracks, and planted it in front of the doll.

Ninten frowned, his eyebrows arching in a way that, if it weren't for the situation at hand, you'd think he was trying to be silly. He poked the inactive doll curiously, urging it to come back alive.

"C'mon ugly, I know you're in there." With a smile, Ninten swooped it off the dresser.

Mimmie didn't look amused at all. "Ninten, I don't have time for your jokes!"

After a few moments, the room lay still and silent. Ninten turned to his sister and shrugged.

"It wasn't me controllin' that, y'know. I guess I scared whatever was away."

But as soon as Ninten shifted backward, the doll vibrated. It's eyes fluttered, their black irises spinning uncontrollably. The doll was beginning to hover, too.

Ninten saw this and retreated back in front of Mimmie, putting his left arm outward in a protective manner. Mimmie stuck her tongue out at the doll, holding her mangled hairbrush close and further taunting the doll with a variety of faces. It held no response, as it elevated upward towards the ceiling. It's eyes were still cycling, like something straight out of a horror movie!

Ninten, however, seemed cool and collected. He hustled himself in the way of the doll, facing it directly. The way he moved and stared at the doll would make you think he wasn't afraid. But he was.

With enough discipline from the previous battle, the brave boy shot outward, swinging and lightly chipping the doll on it's side. He swayed over to the right and hit the back. The doll then shot itself at him like a projectile, missing him only by a hair. Taken back by the speed the doll moved, he backed away and put himself in another crouch. He wiped his face, feeling his heated cheek.

When the doll propelled itself at him again, he ducked low to the ground. Like an elastic band, Ninten flung back up and with all of his might swung his bat. The doll unknowingly put itself in the boy's attack. A loud slap was heard throughout the room as the doll made contact from the bat to the wooden floor. Ninten wasn't wasting anytime with this one, though. Immediately, he ran over to the doll and tried to hit it while it was down. At first, the doll tried to hover again, avoiding Ninten's first attack. But alas, the doll proved no match and was hit right in the torso. It's body jolted awkwardly and after the blow, it lay still.

Ninten pointed the end of his almost broken bat at the doll, issuing his victory. Before he could make another smart remark, however, something within the doll broke the hostile ambiance in the room. Out of the blue, a strange but comforting melody began to play...

Both Ninten and Mimmie stared, their faces lit up from the diligent sound. The doll's core had dented in such a way that caught Ninten's attention, it's stomach jutting outward. He kneeled down and opened a pathetic flap located on the back. Inside it, there was a box, which was decorated with intricate designs, reaching from the top of the cube and towards the bottom. Ninten had never seen a design like this before, nonetheless the melody that echoed out of it.

It was weird. Even for Ninten, it was weird. But he listened, holding the music box close. His breathing returned to normal, and his pulse seemed to have had calmed. The two siblings sat for a moment after listening, their faces unreadable. They were puzzled, yes, but oddly content. Something about that melody...

After several moments, Mimmie's voice woke Ninten from his daze. 

"Dude, Nin! That was... GREAT! You looked like a pro doin' all that swinging stuff." She smiled at him, revealing her two missing front teeth.

Ninten blinked, not giving her a response for a good solid 5 seconds. "Uh, yeah! 'Course." He didn't seem so cocky now.

Ninten stood over the doll in silence. No confident taunt, no smirk, nothing. He finally realized how bizarre the entire situation was. Here he was, standing over a century old baby doll that he just fought and broke with his already worn bat, after fighting two lamps that tried to hurt him and his sisters. And to add to the strange phenomenon, an unusual melody played from the music box hidden inside the doll. It was all too much to think about.

Ninten quickly shook his head, regaining his focus. He quickly turned to Mimmie.

"Is Mom okay?" He barked, his hair swinging from the sudden turn.

Mimmie seemed okay with the whole situation, half-answering. "I think so." Her eyes were still planted on the doll, it's small body lying motionless on the wooden floor.

Ninten rushed out of the room, making his way towards the stairs. He skipped the entire top section, jumping from the highest stair to the middle conjoining section of the staircase, feet hitting the ground with a heavy boom. Urging himself back up, Ninten pulled off another strong step off the remaining stairs. Down he went, an entire set of stairs completely avoided. As his feet hit the floor again, he stumbled and had just stopped himself from crashing with the couch.

The living room was empty, with the exception of Ninten's mother. She was wielding a pot with both hands, confidently towering over what seemed like the newspaper. It was mangled into what looked like a terrible art piece now. She glanced at Ninten, rushing over to him and dropping the pot.

"Ninten! Mister, if YOU were the one doing that, you're going to be in BIG trouble, you hear me?!" Her lips pouted.

Ninten took a step back, protesting. "Mom! That wasn't me, promise!" He crossed his heart, cowering from his mother's presence.

She looked him over, putting her hands on her hips. "Hm. Well... I did read something weird in the paper this morning... something about floating objects." She then nodded, believing his plea.

"Well then, are you okay? Are your sisters okay?" She kneeled down and placed her hands around his face, looking for any signs of injury. Ninten was used to this, moving his head along her hands, like when she cared for his baseball accidents. "Are you hurt? Oh, we need to call your father right now! He would know what's going on."

"Mom, I'm fine... so is everyone else." He seemed annoyed.

"Are they?" His mom asked. Before Ninten could reply, she let out a dramatic gasp as she spotted the red mark on Ninten's face, moving it with her thumb. "Oh no! Oh, Ninten I'm so sorry baby, here, let mommy see..." She inspected it further, but was interrupted when Ninten abruptly pushed away.

"Mom! I'm fine, alright?" He frowned, wiping his nose. "Don't worry about me, worry about the others..."

Before his mother could protest, the telephone rang.

"That must be your father! Go, talk to him, I'll go check on your sisters." She hurried upstairs, leaving Ninten alone in the room.


End file.
